


Something New

by replaydebut



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replaydebut/pseuds/replaydebut
Summary: Jonghyun paused, brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes and looking thoughtful. “I want to eat you out,” he said simply.“Ah…” Jinki stammered. “You can’t just say something like that in public.”





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was supposed to be for Kinktober which I was so determined to do, but never ended up finishing. But, I had to post at least one story or I would never forgive myself, so this is the story for the Day Two prompt which included ass worship and begging.
> 
> Oh btw it's a university AU set in NYC.
> 
> This is the first story I'm posting on this account, and I'm not 100% satisfied with it, but I decided to follow through and post it anyway. 
> 
> Enjoy~

It started with a pair of pants. 

They were the black skinny jeans that Kibum had given Jinki for Christmas. Once the fall weather had set in, he finally decided to wear them. Jonghyun didn’t even have to slyly suggest them to him—like he had to do with most of the trendy clothing that Kibum bought for him. 

Jinki had chosen them on his own, and paired them with that denim jacket that Jonghyun loved so well. The pants were form fitting in the hips and thighs, but loosened up at the ankle so Jinki could roll up the pant legs and wear his favorite sneakers with them too. 

They were at the bubble tea place a couple blocks from their apartment, and Jonghyun was swooning.

He was plenty familiar with Jinki’s body, and certainly with his ass, having seen it hundreds of times both clothed and unclothed, but something about it was different because of those pants.

Or maybe Jinki was just filling out. He always liked to eat pumpkin bread and warm sweet potatoes in the fall more than any other season. 

Either way, when Jinki had gone up to the counter to pick up their drinks, Jonghyun had noticed it more than usual, and couldn’t keep his eyes off of it. 

They were sitting by the window, with crisp sunlight streaming in and warming the pages of Jonghyun’s reading for his Chinese literature class. Jinki was sitting opposite him with his clunky PC laptop open, chewing on his bottom lip as he worked on differential equation problems. 

Jonghyun was trying to concentrate, but he kept tapping his highlighter against the pages of his reading and stealing glances at Jinki. Jinki’s brow was furrowed like it always was when he was focused, and he was squinting at his computer screen even though he was wearing his glasses for once. 

Jonghyun squirmed in his seat. He always got antsy after about an hour of studying, but Jinki could work all day without needing a break. Jonghyun chewed on his bottom lip, sipped on his rose milk tea, fidgeted some more. He laid his highlighter and papers down.

“Jinki,” Jonghyun said, leaning across the table, and propping his face up right above Jinki’s laptop so he had no excuse to not pay attention. “I can’t stop thinking about the way your ass looks in those jeans.”

Jinki blinked, then raised his head slowly to look at Jonghyun. 

“What?” he said, voice lowered and eyes squinting in confusion.

Jonghyun huffed impatiently and leaned in closer, one of his highlighters rolling off the table and on to the floor by his chair. “I said your ass looks good in those pants.” 

Jonghyun paused, brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes and looking thoughtful. “I want to eat you out,” he said simply.

“Ah…” Jinki stammered, immediately flustered as he tried to deflect Jonghyun’s gaze, fiddling with the keys on his computer. “You can’t just say something like that in public,” he insisted, keeping his voice to a whisper and trying to be firm. 

Jonghyun stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. “I’m speaking in Korean, aren’t I? How do you know that anyone understood me, huh?” he smirked and poked Jinki’s arm to tease him. Jinki was acting annoyed, but Jonghyun could see a familiar flush coloring his neck, and that meant victory.

Jinki finally locked eyes with Jonghyun and shook his head. “You’re so crazy,” he said. 

Jonghyun just grinned.

  
  


* * *

  


The walk back to their apartment was refreshing, with a crisp autumn breeze accompanying the slats of sunlight peeking in between the rows of buildings. Jonghyun was feeling adventurous. He slipped a hand into one of Jinki’s back pockets, cupping his ass and pulling him close, bumping their hips together.

Jinki almost tripped in the process, and the flush on his neck from earlier came back, brighter red than pink.

“Wait till we’re inside at least, Jjong,” he grumbled, but a small smile turned up the corner of his mouth. Jonghyun just squeezed his ass again. 

“I can’t believe one pair of pants can do so much,” he marveled.

“What, I didn’t have a nice ass until now?” Jinki teased, leaning against Jonghyun’s side as they walked. “You act like you’ve never seen it.”

“I think it’s gotten bigger or something. It’s suddenly calling my name like never before,” Jonghyun said. 

Jinki shook his head again, avoiding Jonghyun’s eyes. The blush traveled from his neck to his cheeks. “You’re too much,” he mumbled. 

But then he raised his head and mimicked a high pitched voice. “Jonghyun-ah, Jonghyun-ah”

Jonghyun laughed then, pulling his hand out of Jinki’s pocket to wrap his arms around his shoulders. He laughed with his whole body, almost knocking Jinki down in the process.

“Is that supposed to be your ass talking?” he asked. 

“Maybe,” Jinki said with an embarrassed little smirk.

Jonghyun loosened his grip around Jinki’s shoulders, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

They slowed down as they began to approach the apartment building and the sun shined on Jinki’s pink cheeks.

“Eat me, eat me,” Jonghyun mimicked back, voice dropping to a whisper, pressing his mouth up against Jinki’s ear. 

Jinki flushed from the bottom of his neck to the top of his forehead, and looked down at his feet. “You really want to do that?” he asked, eyes flitting up to Jonghyun and back down to the ground in uncertainty.

Jonghyun grabbed the lapels of Jinki’s jacket and pulled him into the doorway of the apartment entrance. He crowded in close to him and wrapped both arms around Jinki’s body, slipping both hands into his back pockets and cupping his whole ass. He used the grip he had to press their hips together, wanting Jinki to feel it—to know. Jinki watched him with wide eyes, but Jonghyun knew that look and it wasn’t fear.

“Yes,” Jonghyun said quietly, firmly. He moved his hips against Jinki’s, keeping him in place with the hold he had on his ass. “Yes,” he said again.

Jinki let out a shaky breath and nodded quickly. He then scrambled in his pocket for their apartment keys. Jonghyun slipped his hands out of Jinki’s back pockets, but not before slapping his left cheek playfully. Jinki smiled as he fumbled with the lock.

  


* * *

  


The hiss of the shower head turning on was the only noise Jonghyun heard as he undressed in his and Jinki’s room. He lay naked on his side on the bed, facing the bathroom door waiting for Jinki to finish.

The cool autumn air was blowing in from the slightly open window in their room, and it hardened Jonghyun’s nipples and raised goosebumps along his arms. His heart was beating in anticipation, and he listened for the sounds of the shower winding down and the step of Jinki’s feet on the bathroom floor. 

The door clicked open softly, and Jinki walked out still ruffling his hair with a towel. Jonghyun’s heart lurched.

“It’s kind of cold in here,” Jinki commented with that crooked smile, knowingly raising an eyebrow at Jonghyun’s raised nipples and refusal to lay under the covers.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes with a fond smile, and beckoned Jinki towards him.

“Come here,” he said.

Jinki turned around to hang his towel back up in the bathroom, and Jonghyun got a perfect look at the ass he had been fantasizing about all day. Jonghyun felt a whine in the back of his throat. He was about to throw a fit if Jinki didn’t come to bed immediately.

Jinki smiled shyly as he walked to the bed. “How do you want me?” he asked.

All the blood rushed to Jonghyun’s head at that simple sentence. He sat up, instructing Jinki to lay on his stomach. 

“Lift up your knees,” he said quietly, touching the backs of Jinki’s thighs as he positioned himself accordingly between them.

Jonghyun could tell that Jinki was blushing. Usually it was Jonghyun who was face down in the mattress with his ass high, proudly showing himself off. There was something different about it when it was Jinki. He was subdued. Unashamed, but so unaware. 

Unaware of how desirable he was to Jonghyun in this moment.

Jonghyun ran his hands up Jinki’s thighs, massaging and squeezing them. They were firm and muscular, but not overly so. They weren’t lean muscle like Jonghyun’s own, but they weren’t sculpted and shaped like his old hook-up Yunho either.

They were Jinki’s thighs, which meant that they were soft to the touch, on the surface, but strong and capable too.

Jonghyun leaned down and pressed a kiss to the back of each thigh. Then, he shifted his hands up to grab Jinki’s ass fully. He ran his hands up the entirety of it, pressing his thumbs into its softness to massage and squeeze. Jinki moved slightly, and Jonghyun leaned in to kiss the right side.

Jinki let out a breath through his nose. Jonghyun grinned. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Jonghyun said. Jinki laughed at that. 

“This would be so embarrassing if I hadn’t showered.”

Jonghyun laughed, his shoulders shaking with excited energy and the tension that had been relieved by Jinki’s earnestness. Jinki was laughing too. He smacked Jinki’s ass playfully, and then used his thumbs to spread the cheeks.

Jinki’s laugh tapered off, and there was a moment of stillness as Jonghyun looked at Jinki’s hole, at his body, at his arms propping himself up, his face pressed against their navy blue bed sheets, his ruffled hair.

In all the time they had been dating, Jonghyun had never been so physically close to Jinki, so intimately aware of his body, his smells, his movements, his taste. 

Jonghyun settled himself in between Jinki’s thighs and pressed the first kiss to Jinki’s hole. Jinki shuddered in response, and Jonghyun kissed him again. He gripped Jinki’s ass with both hands and licked him, earning him a surprised moan.

Jonghyun hummed, keeping his face buried now that he knew Jinki liked it. He licked over and over, then kissed Jinki’s hole again, feeling him flutter against the sensation. Jonghyun closed his eyes, pressing his nose to the top of Jinki’s ass, and sucked and licked at his hole.

Jinki shuddered again, and let out a soft moan. Jonghyun’s chest bloomed at the sound. He pressed his tongue flat against Jinki’s hole and felt him buck against it. 

Jonghyun stopped for a moment. The excitement was overwhelming, and he wanted to make this last as long as possible, to give Jinki this. 

He pulled away, his mouth wet with his own spit. He crooked his middle finger against Jinki’s hole and pressed it in just a little. 

Jinki let out a choked moan and gripped the bed sheets. Jonghyun’s cock jumped at the sound, and he pulled his finger out to watch Jinki gape for it. Jonghyun’s throat felt dry. 

“So good...” Jonghyun said. He grabbed a handful of Jinki’s ass and squeezed it, leaned down to press his face against it. He ran his thumb in between Jinki’s cheeks, pressing it to his hole as he kissed his left cheek.

Jinki pushed against Jonghyun’s touch, lifting his hips with shaking thighs.

“You want more?” Jonghyun asked, breathless. Jinki let out a quiet noise of affirmation, head still buried in the pillow so Jonghyun couldn’t see his face. Jonghyun’s thoughts were tripping over themselves, eager to give Jinki more, to see how he was going to react. 

He spread him open again, pressing tender kisses to his hole, feeling Jinki twitch and shake under him. With every touch, Jinki pressed back on to Jonghyun’s face ever so slightly, and Jonghyun responded eagerly, pushing his tongue in and encouraging Jinki by rubbing soothing circles on his ass and thighs. Jinki moaned into the pillow, trying to quiet himself.

“I knew you would like it,” Jonghyun said when he took a breath for air. His mouth covered in his own spit and Jinki’s taste. 

Jinki looked up from his spot on the pillow with flushed cheeks and sweat on his brow. He shifted his ass against Jonghyun’s hands, pushing it up into the air, as if asking for more.

Jonghyun’s eyes sparkled with delight. 

Jinki made a small sound like a whine into the pillow. Jonghyun spread him open again. 

“You don’t have to be so quiet,” Jonghyun said softly, pressing his thumb to Jinki’s hole and rubbing the sensitive skin to tease him. Jinki shook and moaned into the pillow again. He was unraveling second by second.

“You can tell me,” Jonghyun whispered. He leaned in to kiss Jinki’s hole again. Jonghyun’s mind was clouded with desire and his cock was rock hard but he wasn’t paying it any attention. 

Something about coaxing Jinki out—teasing him to find out what he liked—was more exciting and fulfilling than anything else. 

“Jinki,” Jonghyun whispered, kissing him again. Jinki pushed back against Jonghyun’s mouth and Jonghyun held him there firmly. He licked him again, earning him another pleased moan muffled by the pillow. He pressed his tongue flat against Jinki’s hole, and then crooked it to stick it in. Jinki cried out again, still not lifting his head from the pillow.

Jonghyun closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensation of fucking Jinki with his tongue. Jinki’s thighs shook and he continued pushing back on Jonghyun’s mouth, as if he was unable to control his eagerness. They got a rhythm going, Jonghyun hungrily pressing into Jinki with his tongue, feeling hot and overwhelmed by the taste of him, the closeness of him, the way Jinki responded with the twitches of his hips and the ever increasing moans into the pillow. 

Jonghyun stopped to take another breath, and Jinki waited, cold air from the open window blowing into the room and over his exposed hole. He shivered, but sweat mussed up his hair and glistened on the back of his neck. 

Jonghyun spread him open more, letting the breeze from the window cool down their heated bodies. Jinki’s hole twitched in need, and Jonghyun’s head felt warm and full with lust. He leaned down, and let a line of spit dribble from his plump lips and land on Jinki’s already wet hole. 

Jinki gasped loudly. He turned his head around to face Jonghyun, abandoning the pillow. Their eyes met, and Jonghyun collected more spit in his mouth again, making sure Jinki was watching as it trailed down from between his lips and onto Jinki’s hole. 

“Fuck,” Jinki said, and it’s the first thing he had really said since they started. Jonghyun smiled. 

Jinki kept watching as Jonghyun went back in, all the spit making it even messier and hotter for him. Jinki groaned now, loud and not muffled by the softness of the pillow. Jonghyun felt heat pierce in his gut at the sound. 

Jinki’s hole was slick with Jonghyun’s spit, and the spit began to trail down to his balls. He fucked back on Jonghyun’s mouth with increasing fervor, moaning with every movement of Jonghyun’s tongue. 

“My Jinki…” Jonghyun said, pulling off to look at the strung out look on Jinki’s face, redness raised on his cheeks, and his eyes closed in bliss. At Jonghyun’s words, Jinki’s blush deepened, and he sighed out a shaky moan.

Jonghyun’s chin and lips were covered in his own spit and he gripped Jinki’s ass, pulling him open to rub his thumb in circles over Jinki’s hole, teasing the sensitive edges and cataloguing every expression that crossed Jinki’s face as he lost himself to the sensation. 

“Please,” Jinki suddenly said. It was a quiet noise, a breath he let slip out from between his lips.

Jonghyun’s dick twitched.

“P-please what?” Jonghyun prompted, pushing a finger into Jinki’s hole and crooking it gently, letting Jinki press back onto it. He held his breath in anticipation, waiting for Jinki to talk more, to tell him.

Jonghyun was always vocal during sex. Jinki never had to ask for him to be and never expected otherwise. It was how Jonghyun let him know—with every whisper and moan of his name.

Jonghyun liked to show off a little, liked it when Jinki would lose himself in the sound of Jonghyun’s whimpers and whines.

Jinki was usually quiet and stoic. He would grunt and breath heavily out of his nose, gripping to Jonghyun’s waist in earnest as he fucked him steady and hard until he came with a low groan that he let reverberate against Jonghyun’s sweaty neck.

But now, now Jinki was talking. He was asking.

“Please,” Jinki breathed, looking at Jonghyun with a blush on his face and eyes swept up in pleasure. “Please...more,” he said. 

His eyes darted down to the bed, embarrassed of the vulnerability.

Jonghyun’s heart lurched up into his throat and his stomach swelled with heat, love, lust, possession, desire. “Yes, Jinki. Yes”

He flipped Jinki over on his back so he could see him, hear him. He pressed Jinki’s legs back, getting a full view of his broad chest, soft stomach, and hard cock that was laying against it. Jonghyun ran his finger up the length of it, just to tease him. Jinki furrowed his brows and moaned softly.

Jonghyun almost wanted to grab ahold of his cock and just pump it until he came all over himself in a frenzy—but no. This, this drawn out process of giving and giving until Jinki couldn’t take it anymore and his balls drew up, his hole clenched around Jonghyun’s tongue, and his legs shook against Jonghyun’s head as he came—untouched.

That’s what Jonghyun really wanted to see.

He dipped his head down between Jinki’s legs and pressed his tongue against him, aching to feel him and hear him come. Jinki groaned loud and Jonghyun lost himself in every sound and movement he made. 

Jonghyun was laying on his stomach and his cock dragged against the bedsheets with every frantic twitch of Jinki’s body and the friction was a dizzying thing. He felt his own body twitch in need, drooling against Jinki’s hole and humping the bed uncontrollably.

“Jjong…” Jinki moaned his name and grasped at his hair, tugging tight. Jonghyun gasped and moaned, the sound muffled by Jinki’s body. He licked and sucked, his mouth hot as he rubbed his lips and tongue all over Jinki, feeling his hole tighten around Jonghyun’s tongue as he got closer and closer. 

Jonghyun clenched Jinki’s thighs, pulled him even closer, burying his nose in Jinki’s skin and smell as he desperately fucked him. Jinki’s hips bucked suddenly, and he cried out. 

He held Jonghyun’s head in place, responding to every movement of Jonghyun’s tongue. His hips bucked again, and again, and Jonghyun felt his hole clench around his tongue, and saw his cock jump against the smooth skin of his belly as he came.

Jonghyun sighed heavily, his body hot and overstimulated as he pulled off of Jinki’s hole to breathe. He laid his face against Jinki’s thigh and looked at him as he rubbed his cock against the sheets. Jinki carded his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair gently and watched him as he writhed back and forth and finally came all over the bed with a whine of Jinki’s name.

Jonghyun crawled up next to Jinki and collapsed beside him, wrapping his arms around him. Jinki was breathing heavily and his stomach was covered in his quickly drying cum. The breeze from the window cooled down their bodies.

“You begged,” Jonghyun pointed out.

Jinki smirked. “Did I?” he asked.

Jonghyun gave his arm a playful smack and snuggled into his shoulder. “You know you did.”

“Don’t you want to clean up,” Jinki said, but it was barely a suggestion. He rubbed soothing circles on Jonghyun’s hand.

“No,” Jonghyun replied, turning his head to look up at Jinki’s fucked out face. “I’m glad you liked it by the way.”

Jinki blushed a little and tried to avert his eyes. Jonghyun caught his chin in his hand. 

He leaned up to kiss him sweetly, let him taste himself.

Jinki sighed pleasantly, and leaned into the kiss, touching their tongues together as if curious about the taste and wanting more. Jonghyun tugged at his hair and deepened the kiss.

Jinki shifted, and rolled on top of Jonghyun, 

“Just give me a few minutes and it can be your turn,” he said in a velvety deep voice

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow and laughed loud and bright. 

“Lee Jinki,” Jonghyun said. “You’re full of surprises.”

Jinki leaned down and kissed Jonghyun hot and hard, as if telling him everything he needed to know with one press of his lips.

Jonghyun smiled. “And, that’s why I love you,” he said.

Jinki touched their foreheads together and breathed steadily. “I love you too.”


End file.
